Nightmares of God: Shuuya, el Celestial
by AlmaVieja
Summary: La desgracia del ser celestial que cayó entre humanos, la desgracia de un amor divino, de un amor eterno, dispuesto a perseguir al ser de su afecto a través de las épocas y los universos [AU, One-Shot]


_**Hola a todos :) decidí retomar la historia de Nighmares of God puesto que es una historia que me gusta bastante y cuya trama ya tengo planteada en mi cabeza. Me desanimé antes porque el fandom está bastante muerto, pero ojalá que ahora con la llegada de Ares vuelva a revivir.**_

 _ **En todo caso, este es un nuevo one-shot que sirve como introducción a todo el universo de NOG. Para los que no hayan leído nada de NOG antes, este es el lugar ideal para empezar.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por estar aquí, espero que disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD  
**

 **Prólogo: Shuuya, el Celestial**

* * *

 _ **Año 1016**_

Abrió los ojos. La planicie que se extendía por encima de él tenía un color blanquecino, como enfermo y opaco y de textura nebulosa. De ella caían ruidosamente millones de diminutas hojuelas de cristal que trazaban patrones circulares en el aire, danzando a un ritmo enloquecido y aglutinándose por todas partes. Él las sentía caerle sobre la cara, el pecho, las piernas y los brazos, desnudos todos. Se derretían al contacto con su piel. Su cabello estaba húmedo. Su espalda hundida sobre la tierra pegajosa.

¿Qué lugar era éste?

 _Tushaara_ , se le vino la palabra a la mente cuando reconoció a la sustancia que estaba cayendo sobre él, lloviendo desde el _ambaram_ magnánimo y extenso, ahí a mitad de ningún lugar, acompañado por nadie.

Parpadeó. Sus brazos estaban extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus piernas desplegadas también, incrustadas en la _dhara_ negra y con la _tushaara_ acumulándose por todos los derredores. Su respiración era calma. No tenía frío, pero estaba llenándose de agua por toda la tushaara que se le derretía encima. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, cuestionándose qué hacer a continuación. El ambaram lloraba sobre él, el anilah soplaba escurridizo, no podía moverle el cabello porque ya estaba pesado de tan mojado y lleno de lodo que estaba. Parpadeó otra vez. Suspiró.

De pronto hizo eco el sonido de un _crunch_ sobre la tushaara. Otro y otro, se iban acercando a un compás constante, hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente a una distancia breve de él. Shuuya no se movió. De pronto los crunch se reanudaron, esta vez más rápidos, hasta detenerse justo a un lado de él, y entonces un rostro hizo su aparición dentro de su campo de visión.

Shuuya miró hacia arriba. Era un rostro perfecto. Un rostro maravilloso y dulce y espectacular. Era _Kared Prema._

Kared Prema.

Shuuya evitó parpadear, para no dejar de mirarlo jamás. El rostro lucía sorprendido, preocupado, quizá.

¿Por qué Kared Prema estaría preocupado? No había nada mal.

— **Kared Prema** —susurró Shuuya. Kared Prema abrió los ojos con impresión. La voz de Shuuya no sonaba a nada que él hubiese escuchado nunca antes. Sonaba a algo fuera de este mundo y de este universo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Estás… estás bien? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí afuera… desnudo… y con este frío?

Kared Prema lanzó una mirada al resto de su cuerpo y luego volvió a verle el rostro.

—Te ayudaré —dijo por fin y se hincó a un lado, aplastando la tushaara con sus rodillas. Rápidamente se quitó algo que traía encima y entonces pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello de Shuuya—. ¿Puedes sentarte? —preguntó y con el brazo le instó a incorporarse. Shuuya concedió y quedó sentado. Entonces Kared Prema tomó lo que se había quitado y se lo puso encima, cubriéndole la espalda y los brazos. Aquello tenía una textura suave y cálida y _además_ olía como Kared Prema y emanaba su esencia. Shuuya sonrió.

— **Trugarez** —murmuró suave y lento para que la palabra se paseara cómodamente por los oídos de Kared Prema. Y su voz se mezclaba con el frío, con el anilah suave y oloroso, llevaba al tiempo en ella.

El tiempo era pesado. Era la cosa más pesada que Shuuya conocía. La mirada en los ojos de Kared Prema le indicaba que le costaba trabajo escuchar los siglos derramados en su voz de piedra, estrella y fuego. Kared Prema no podía entender nada de lo que él decía. Era normal, ellos no debían hablar el mismo _girh_ puesto que el suyo Shuuya lo había inventado hace unos cuantos millones de años y era el único que lo hablaba y que lo conocía. Normalmente lo usaba tan sólo para hablar consigo mismo.

A veces, una vez cada muerte de una estrella, sus Hermanos lo usaban también para dirigirse a él, en esas ocasiones en que se reunían para despedir a las luces del universo.

¿Qué era este lugar?

Kared Prema le ayudó a levantarse y entonces empezó a guiarle en una dirección desconocida. Shuuya le siguió sin rechistar. Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos que a Kared Prema debieron parecerle bastante tiempo, pero para Shuuya era como si tan sólo hubiesen dado un paso y hubiesen llegado a su destino.

Los dos sentían al tiempo diferente. Porque el tiempo era parte de Shuuya, mientras que Kared Prema, por otro lado, era parte del tiempo. Por eso Kared Prema no podía entender al tiempo como él. Si llegara a hacerlo, moriría.

(Y, a la vez, nacería, para siempre).

Cuando arribaron a su destino, Kared Prema abrió la puerta. Hizo a Shuuya ingresar. Era una pequeña cabaña de madera bronceada reposada a mitad de la tushaara. Adentro estaba más caliente que afuera y olía a los elementos de un hogar, como el agni saliendo de un cubo de piedra sobre la pared, quemando pedazos de carbón, y el trozo ahumado de animal que se balanceaba en un cuarto del fondo, o los trastos de cerámica sucios sobre una mesa o los trozos de tela perfumados que colgaban de unas protuberancias sobre la pared.

Todo era completamente extraño para Shuuya. Kared Prema, a su lado, se despojó de parte de las telas que llevaba encima y dejó las cosas que traía en los pies junto a la puerta, pues goteaban del agua enlodada que se les había pegado. Shuuya le observó en silencio. Cuando terminó, Kared Prema le miró un momento y parpadeó.

—Debes estar confundido. Déjame sentarte junto a la chimenea, cuando te sientas mejor podemos hablar —Kared le tomó del brazo con una mano desnuda. Abrió los ojos grandes y le soltó enseguida, observándole estupefacto. Shuuya le regresó la mirada. Ladeó la cabeza—. Es-estás… ¡estás muy caliente! —exclamó. Shuuya bajó la mirada para ver a su propio brazo, intentando determinar qué era lo que a Kared Prema le parecía raro en él. Volvió a mirar al chico y le sonrió. Kared parpadeó un par de veces pero no dijo nada más. Volvió a tomarle con cuidado de la muñeca y le guio hacia donde el agni quemaba el carbón—. Aquí, siéntate —indicó, arrastrándole una silla—. Ahora te traigo una manta y unos pantalones.

Kared Prema salió de la sala para entrar a otra habitación. Shuuya le siguió con la mirada, y después sus ojos se quedaron justo ahí donde Kared Prema había desaparecido.

Hasta que regresó. Cuando Kared reingresó a la sala, le miró, abrió los ojos grandes otra vez y tiró al suelo las cosas que había traído en las manos.

Shuuya le observaba con tranquilidad, sonriendo de forma sencilla. Pero Kared lucía bastante perturbado por algo.

—¿Qué… qué has… cómo… _de dónde sacaste esos pantalones_?

Kared se miró a sí mismo, comprobando que los pantalones que ahora portaba Shuuya eran idénticos a los suyos. Shuuya ladeó la cabeza. Estaba intentado aprender el girh de Kared Prema, pero aún le costaba entenderle, puesto que no habían hablado lo suficiente. Le tomaría quizá un día o dos poder empezar a comunicarse con él.

Kared tenía el cabello del color de la tushaara. Y la piel blanca como las lunas. Los ojos del color de ríos intranquilos. La voz apacible, el corazón estable, la respiración clara. Tenía una nariz muy delgada, orejas redondas perfectas y cejas delgadas y curvas. Su cuerpo era menudo, no era muy alto, pero lucía saludable, relleno de agua y de aire y de la cantidad correcta de minerales.

Se mezclaba fácilmente con el invierno. Era el invierno hecho persona. Y Shuuya, que había nacido del Agni Eterno, ansiaba darle su calor a esa frialdad, como la primavera desea devolverle la vida al invierno.

Kared Prema se agachó despacio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y tomó las telas del suelo. Shuuya seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la misma sonrisa calma.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió entonces Kared Prema. Shuuya, si bien no entendía su girh, entendió su intención. Kared Prema quería conocerle, ansiaba familiarizarse con su identidad. Shuuya también quería conocer la identidad de Kared Prema.

— **Shuuya** —dijo, intentando sonar más natural, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Su voz era demasiado poderosa y no lograba contenerla por completo. Se señaló a sí mismo al pronunciar su nombre. Después señaló a Kared Prema, haciendo una pregunta implícita.

—¿Yo? Eh… me llamo Shawn. Vivo aquí con mi hermanito y mi madre. Ella está en el cuarto, porque… está enferma —desvió los ojos un momento y después los devolvió—. Shuuya —repitió, aunque sintió que no lo había dicho del todo bien. Por algún motivo no sonaba igual a cuando el otro lo había pronunciado—, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estabas tirado ahí afuera desnudo? Estamos a kilómetros de cualquier otro poblado… e incluso la casa más próxima a la nuestra está bastante lejos…

Shawn le observaba con duda. Shuuya le iba estudiando el rostro, la expresión y las palabras pronunciadas. Si bien no entendía todo, había captado que Kared Prema le había hablado sobre su familia. Y ahora le preguntaba algo. Pero no sabía el qué. No le pasó desapercibido el gesto ensombrecido de un segundo antes.

Al no saber qué responder, sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Shawn le contempló, sin saber tampoco qué más decir.

Entonces, repentinamente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y alguien entró. Tanto Shuuya como Shawn voltearon a ver hacia ahí, y esta vez Shuuya se sorprendió al descubrir a otro ser que era casi idéntico a Kared Prema, excepto por el color de su cabello y por una expresión notoriamente distinta. Era mucho más… _agni._

Adivinó de inmediato, por el aroma y la sensación de bienvenida naciendo del interior de Kared Prema, que éste era parte de la familia de la que le había hablado antes.

— **Kared Prema'n'bhrata** —determinó, y los dos hermanos le voltearon a ver. El bhrata hizo una mueca inmediatamente, como si Shuuya le hubiese apestado la casa.

—¿Y éste quién diablos es, Shawn? —preguntó el joven bhrata, mirando ahora a su hermano, pero sólo de reojo, como para no perder al otro tampoco de vista. Shawn puso una sonrisita apologética.

—Su nombre es Shuuya. O… _Shuuya,_ no sé si lo estoy pronunciando bien —lanzó una mirada cautelosa a su invitado. Después la regresó a su hermanito—. Me lo encontré afuera en el frío y parecía tener problemas, así que lo he traído a la casa.

—¿En serio, Shawn? ¿Y no te parece que nosotros ya tenemos demasiados problemas como estamos, como para que además tengamos que ayudar a extraños?

Shawn bajó la mirada, apenado. Shuuya frunció el ceño.

— **¡Dur-bhraatri!** —exclamó fuerte, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose de golpe al ahora denominado _dur-bhraatri,_ puesto que había osado hacer sentir mal a su Kared Prema. El agni en la chimenea había gruñido y se había ensalzado con su grito, lo cual logró sobresaltar a los dos hermanos, quienes instintivamente se hicieron hacia atrás, contemplándole con miedo. Sin embargo, en un segundo dur-bhraatri había salvado la distancia que le separaba de su hermano y se había puesto protectoramente frente a él.

—¿Qu-qué demonios eres tú? ¿Eres parte de la _buena gente(*)_? S-sí es así, te daremos lo que quieras, pero por favor vete de nuestro hogar.

Aunque Shuuya no entendía sus palabras, sentía su miedo y su rechazo. Sentía también su instinto de proteger a su familiar, y eso le hizo tranquilizarse. Pasó la mirada de uno a otro un momento y entonces volvió a sentarse. Parpadeó.

— **Shuuya agni. Dur-bhraatri agni. Kared Prema nei agni** —sonrió tranquilamente, como si con sus palabras lo hubiese solucionado todo. El dur-bhraatri miró por encima de su hombro para ver a su hermano con una ceja levantada y Shawn le regresó una mirada igual de confundida. Después los dos volvieron a ver al ser, quien, al parecer, no tenía la menor intención de irse.

Decidieron dejarle quedarse un día o dos.

Pasaron seis meses. Los seis meses de invierno de ese lugar tan lejano, tan al norte, los seis meses de Shawn. Shuuya no se fue.

Shuuya aprendió eventualmente que el nombre del dur-bhraatri era Aiden. Aprendió también el girh de ellos y logró ser capaz de comunicarse. Le había tomado dos días más de lo esperado, pero había sido principalmente porque los primeros días Aiden había hecho lo posible por mantener el contacto y comunicación con él al mínimo. Sin embargo, como Shuuya no volvió a hacer cosas extrañas ni a enojarse, a la larga empezaron a tolerar su presencia un poco más.

Además, Shuuya no comía nada. De modo que no les obligaba a invertir sus de por sí limitados recursos en él. No sólo eso, sino que parecía ser capaz de producir cosas de la nada con tan sólo desearlo. Por ejemplo, cuando Shawn había mencionado que necesitaban madera nueva para reparar el retablo que se había roto en una de las tormentas, Shuuya había señalado en cualquier dirección y, cuando los dos hermanos voltearon a ver, se encontraron con una pila de la madera que necesitaban justo ahí.

Por supuesto que Shuuya les daba un poco de miedo, pero era eso mismo lo que hacía que nunca le pidieran abiertamente que se fuera. Los dos pensaban que eventualmente lo haría, como la clase de ser que era. Tan sólo debía estar de paso y en algún momento tendría que continuar con su camino, desapareciendo del mismo modo misterioso en el que había aparecido.

Shuuya también había hecho aparecer bufandas que le había regalado a Shawn y, aprovechándose un poco de la situación, Shawn igual le había pedido que le regalara unas botas a Aiden, porque las que tenía ya estaban muy viejas y gastadas.

Aunque no le había encantado su procedencia, Aiden igual se había terminado poniendo las botas, asegurando después que estaban aceptablemente cómodas.

Shuuya podía hacer muchas cosas y con él en la casa ya no tenían que encender las estufas porque el frío ya no atravesaba las paredes, sino que se quedaba atrapado afuera. Y con el dinero que se ahorraban podían comprar mejores medicamentos para su madre. Pero hasta ahora, los hermanos no habían llevado a Shuuya nunca a ver a su madre, por temor.

Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo fue pasando, la relación con Shuuya, al menos en parte, se fue entibiando. _Agni._ Principalmente de parte de Shawn.

Los hermanos dormían en una cama en su habitación. A Shuuya le habían puesto algunas sábanas y almohadas en un mueble largo de la sala pero, por todo lo que sabían, él no dormía. A veces lo escuchaban paseándose hasta altas horas de la noche por la casa, limpiando u hojeando el único libro que tenían, una antiquísima herencia de su padre. A veces también preparaba el desayuno antes de que se despertaran, o se ponía a diseñar nuevas bufandas para Shawn.

 _Kared Prema._ Shuuya había llamado a Aiden algunas veces por su nombre –cuando no le llamaba dur-bhraatri–, pero a Shawn jamás. _Siempre_ era Kared Prema. Shawn tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que ambos apodos significaban, pero al principio le había dado mucha incertidumbre preguntar, pues, ¿qué tal si los nombres declaraban las intenciones que Shuuya tenía para con ellos? ¿Y qué tal si esas intenciones no eran buenas? Prefería no saberlo.

Con el tiempo simplemente se fue acostumbrando a ellos. Pero un día, mientras Aiden estaba fuera porque había ido al pueblo a hacer las compras y Shawn había invitado a Shuuya a su habitación en secreto, como lo hacía a veces, porque le gustaba sentarse junto a él en la cama y leer el libro en su compañía –Aiden jamás hacía esas cosas con él–, Shawn finalmente se armó de valor para preguntar.

Shawn a esas alturas se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Shuuya. Porque cuando le habían preguntado que _de dónde venía_ Shuuya había señalado hacia el cielo y había dicho que "de las estrellas", y cuando Aiden le había exigido que fuera más específico, simplemente se había encogido de hombros y había completado con un "del Agni Eterno, en el primer momento de todos los tiempos".

Mejor habían dejado de preguntar.

Así que ahora, a esas alturas del juego, Shawn podía esperarse lo que sea. Sin embargo, se infló los pulmones con determinación e hizo la esperada pregunta.

—Shuuya, ¿podrías decirme que significan esas palabras que usas para llamarnos a mí y a Aiden? —le miró a los ojos. Estaban sentados los dos en la cama con las espaldas sobre la pared, muy juntos, porque así Shawn podía sentir el calor tranquilo y constante que manaba de la piel de Shuuya.

Shuuya contempló a Shawn, y tras un momento miró hacia el frente, donde la ventana mostraba a los árboles mojados de lluvia y al césped verde de finales del invierno.

—¿Te refieres a…? —inició. Shawn asintió.

—Sí, sí, a _durbratri_ y _kared prema,_ ¿qué significan?

Shuuya parpadeó. Ladeó un poco los labios, pensando.

—Cómo explicarte, en palabras que tú entiendas —murmuró—. **Dur-bhraatri** es fácil, significa _mal hermano,_ porque Aiden me parece un mal hermano para ti el día en que te regañó. No soportaré que te hizo sentir mal —volvió a parpadear. Ahora que Shuuya se había acostumbrado a su idioma, podía hablarlo igual que ellos, sin cargarlo con tiempo y con fuerzas ancestrales y destructivas, de modo que sonara más normal y les diera menos miedo.

Pero solía confundir los tiempos verbales. A veces hablaba del pasado como si fuese el presente, o del futuro como si fuese el pasado, o del presente como si fuese el futuro. Era como si los tres momentos fueran exactamente lo mismo para él o algo así. Shawn prefería pensar que simplemente no dominaba del todo la manera de conjugar verbos. Aunque Shuuya lo aprendía todo tan bien y era tan inteligente, que aquello parecía muy improbable.

—¿… Y Kared Prema?

Shawn tenía que admitir que estaba _un poquito_ decepcionado, porque no esperaba que el significado fuese tan… simplón. La animadversión mutua que Shuuya y Aiden sentían el uno por el otro era evidente para él desde el principio. Saber que el apodo no era más que una manifestación de eso…

Shawn se preguntó por un instante si Kared Prema también era algo igual de ridículo e intrascendente.

Pero la forma en que Shuuya le miró en ese momento…

Le clavó los ojos de obsidiana no en la mirada sino directamente en el alma, donde podía verlo todo y tocarlo todo. Le erizó las neuronas, las venas y el corazón.

— **Kared Prema** —no podía despojar a las palabras en su girh de su poder. Sobre todo no a _esas_ —. Eso es… es aún más difícil de explicar. **Kared**... **—** elevó los ojos, analítico—. **Kared** es amor, supongo. El sentimiento o la acción. Amor. **Agni.** Eterno. Amor en todos los sentidos. Amor en todas las causas y todas las consecuencias. **Agni.** Amor de las estrellas —sonrió. Después volvió a bajar la mirada y depositarla en los ojos de su Kared Prema—. Y **Prema** es… un amor. Un solo amor. Amor supremo. Divino. Celeste. De las estrellas. Pero sólo uno. Y sólo grande. Sólo de mí para ti. **Kared Prema.** Te amo **agni** con el amor de las estrellas y de los seres celestes, para siempre y todos los días. Shawn.

Shawn podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa de Shuuya, cualquiera.

Pero no _**esa**_ _._

Y estaba estupefacto. Y no se podía mover, ni decir nada. Sus ojos descansaban en los de Shuuya, los que nunca le habían exigido nada, y seguían sin hacerlo, pero ahora Shawn se sentía con una especie de presión.

¿Qué podía responder a eso?

¿Qué era siquiera lo que Shuuya había querido decir con todo aquello?

¿Acaso le amaba? ¿Realmente le amaba? _¿Un ser como él le amaba?_

¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué desde el principio? Shawn recordaba que Shuuya le había llamado de esa forma desde el primer instante en el que le había visto.

No.

No.

No, no, no.

—Oh —sonrió débilmente y desvió el rostro rojo. Tenía el pecho inflado de vergüenza. Las manos inquietas. La piel manchándose de sangre que se agolpaba—. Oh —repitió. Shuuya ladeó la cabeza y le contempló.

—¿Querrás seguir leyendo el libro?

Shawn volvió a verle rápidamente y asintió, haciendo como que no había pasado nada. Regresaron a su lectura. Pero Shawn ya no se concentraba en nada. Seguía pensando en lo que Shuuya había dicho y preguntándose si debía demandar alguna suerte de explicación.

Preguntándose qué era esta sensación tan desagradable en su pecho y en su vientre.

Qué pasaba.

Hasta que Aiden apareció repentinamente en la puerta de la habitación, sin que Shawn se hubiese percatado de su llegada por lo distraído y ensimismado que estaba, y el rostro se le contrajera en una expresión de ira extrema mezclada con terrible desilusión.

¿Qué pasaba con Aiden?

Aiden se le había ido encima a Shuuya. Colérico. Le había encajado dos golpes antes de que Shuuya se desembarazara de él con un manotazo, sin dificultad alguna. Aiden terminó en el suelo empujado por una fuerza descomunal y sobrenatural y Shawn, reaccionando, se bajó de la cama para ir a asistir a su hermano.

—¡Aiden! ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo! ¡Tú sabes de lo que es capaz!

—¡¿Qué hacía contigo en la cama?! ¡¿Qué hace en _nuestra_ habitación?! ¡¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de él?!

Había dolor en todos los gritos de Aiden. Y Shawn no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, mucho menos cuando de los ojos grises del menor empezaron a surgir lágrimas muy en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Acaso lo amas, Shawn? ¿Estás enamorado de él? —esas palabras fueron más suaves, más apaciguadas.

Y dolieron más.

Aiden miraba con un profundo desprecio a Shuuya, aún en el suelo, como si no pudiera recoger las fuerzas suficientes para volver a ponerse de pie. Shuuya vio las gotas de cristal que resbalaron de los orbes preciosos de Shawn.

—No, no, no, qué cosas dices, Aiden. Si yo… si yo sólo… sólo… —se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta—. Si yo sólo te amo a ti… si, si tú eres mi querido hermanito… y no puedo amar a nadie más. Te amo a ti. Te amo a ti…

Las manos de Shawn se aferraban al cuerpo de Aiden desesperadamente. Su rostro estaba junto al de él. Aiden estaba sentado sobre el suelo mirando a Shuuya con el ceño fruncido y odio en la expresión. Shawn estaba de rodillas a su lado.

—Te amo…

El primer beso fue en la comisura de uno de sus ojos, el segundo en la parte alta de la mejilla, el tercero más abajo, y entonces se detuvo. Shawn abrió suavemente los ojos enrojecidos y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano menor mirándole directamente. Sus rostros a meros milímetros. Sus labios queriendo tocarse…

Shuuya se puso de pie, sobresaltándolos a los dos y haciéndoles voltear a verle. Shuuya tan sólo miró a Shawn un momento antes de soltar un _dur-bhraatri_ y salir de la habitación.

En esas regiones la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno eran todas estaciones lluviosas. Siempre había nubes en el cielo y diluvios en la tierra. Siempre los jardines se regaban en automático. Shuuya salió de la casa mientras llovía fuerte y se alejó de la cabaña caminando en cualquier dirección.

Shawn y Aiden jamás le volvieron a ver.

Pero cuando los hermanos salieron de su habitación, lo primero con lo que se encontraron no fue con el vacío dejado por Shuuya, sino con una cocina ocupada por su madre que, por primera vez en meses, había salido de la cama.

—¿Mamá? —había preguntado Aiden, incrédulo. Y ella les había mirado.

—¡Mis niños!

Había corrido a abrazarlos como si aquella fuera la primera vez que los veía. Los dos hermanos estaban enteramente confundidos, sin poder entender lo que ocurría. Paralizados y estupefactos.

—¿Mamá? —había vuelto a preguntar Aiden.

—Mis cielos, ¿quién era ese chico tan amable que vino a verme antes? Me sentí muchísimo mejor después de que hablara conmigo. Shawn, me dijo que dejaría un libro para ti sobre la mesa…

Shawn corrió casi al instante a ver el libro mencionado por su madre, sin esperar a que ésta terminara de hablar y arrancándose inesperadamente de su abrazo.

Ella y Aiden le contemplaron mientras tomaba el libro que efectivamente estaba ahí y regresaba hasta ellos, abriéndolo en la primera página.

—¿Dice algo? —cuestionó Aiden.

Shawn frunció delicadamente el ceño y después cerró el libro. Suspiró.

—¿Comemos? —preguntó después, dirigiéndose a su familia con una sonrisa tranquila.

Shawn dejó el libro en la repisa, pero jamás lo leyó, porque Aiden no hacía ese tipo de cosas con él.

* * *

 ** _Año 2016_**

Había agua, y había luz. Existían esas dos cosas, y esas dos cosas solas. Agua y luz, agua y luz, agua y luz, aguas y luces infinitas en todas direcciones. Él elevó la mano, generando burbujas en el interior del agua y una leve corriente que distorsionó a la luz de arriba. Quería tocarla, pero sus dedos fríos estaban envueltos en el líquido dulce y gentil y las telas de luminiscencia se le escapaban de los dedos, se le alejaban.

— ** _Kared… Prema… Ka… Red… Ka… Red…_**

Shirou se despertó con un sobresalto. Atsuya se despertó junto con él, observándolo con cierta alarma.

—¿Shirou? ¿Estás bien? —era la mitad de la noche. Shirou respiraba agitado, su corazón latía fuerte y había sudor corriendo por su frente. Atsuya le observaba detenidamente—. ¿Volviste a tener esos sueños?

El gemelo mayor asintió. Estaban en una cama los dos, Shirou acurrucado en los brazos de su hermano.

—Atsu, volví a escuchar esa misma voz… —susurró Shirou al tiempo que se revolvía sobre la cama para quedar de lado, su rostro frente al opuesto, y aferrarse con un puño cerrado al cuello de la camisa de Atsuya. Atsuya le abrazó con más fuerza.

—La voz no es real, Shirou. Ni tampoco esos sueños. Todo es una mentira, un engaño de nuestras mentes.

Atsuya nunca le había dicho a Shirou que él también tenía esos sueños. Que una voz de su subconsciente le llamaba con tono fuerte e iracundo, acusándolo de cosas que él desconocía haber hecho. Le dejó un beso a su mellizo en el cabello y empezó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda, primero por encima de la camisa, después por debajo de ella.

Shirou gimió.

—At… su… —musitó. _Hmmm_ respondió el menor—. ¿Seremos libres? ¿Cuándo terminemos con esta misión seremos libres?

Los dedos rudos y callosos de su hermano se pasaban sobre su piel suave y delicada. Hacían que se le erizara toda la epidermis.

—Hmmm —repitió Atsuya y después, cerrando los ojos y suspirando fuerte, acomodando sus brazos para quedar bien abrazado de su hermano, susurró—. Pregúntame mañana, Shirou. Te responderé mañana…

Si tan sólo hubiese sabido Atsuya que su muerte estaba próxima…

* * *

 _ **Comentarios, tomatazos y todo lo demás súper bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Para los que quieran entender un poco más el idioma de Shuuya, les dejo un glosario.**_

 **Glosario:**

 _Tushaara:_ Nieve.  
 _Ambaram:_ Cielo.  
 _Dhara:_ Tierra.  
 _Anilah:_ Viento.  
 _Trugarez:_ Gracias.  
 _Girh:_ Idioma.  
 _Agni:_ Fuego (Shuuya lo usa para referirse al elemento pero también para expresar cosas intensas, como el enojo o el amor).  
 _Bhrata:_ Hermano.  
 _Nei:_ No, negación.

(*) _Buena gente_ se refiere a las hadas. En los países celtas solían llamar a las hadas "the good folk" o "the gentry", que se traduciría literalmente como "la buena gente" o "la alta burguesía". Se supone que las hadas son seres entre los seres humanos y los espíritus, aunque hay quienes creen también que son todos los que han muerto. Se supone que son personas mucho mejores que nosotros y tienen habilidades variadas y misteriosas. Quizá podríamos decir que son como los elfos de Tolkien, pero mucho más mágicos e invisibles.


End file.
